Warriors: Black and White
by Petalwish
Summary: My name is Whitekit, my brother is Blackkit. He has a black pelt, I have a white one. He is favored in the Clan. Everyone says he'll be leader one day. But I want to be leader! How come I can't? My mom says its because I'm a she-cat, but what does that have to do with anything? I know the warrior code says that all leaders must be toms. But I will be Whitestar, I promise you that.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**IMPORTANT: I stopped Starkit because I didn't have anywhere to go with that story but I fully planed out this one to take its place so I promise it won't end...swear by StarClan! So most of the ALLEGIANCES are the same from my Starkit story if anyone read that! (Except of course the main characters) If your worried I'll end a story and want to keep it going then review because Ivystar, Duskwater and Snowtuft both have at least over thirty reviews and I'll be continuing them because I have support. Also this story because I have the first ten chapters written! And in my opinion there good and so yeah! The reason I stop certain stories is A: I get a writers block B: I don't have many readers C: The story is boring for me to write. Also please check out my joint story with OnceInABlueSun its on her account and its called Warriors: Stars Dawn there is also a sequel we are currently working on called Warriors: Fading Moon but enough with me rambling please enjoy...**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**HailClan**

**Leader: Sleetstar- **pure white tom with gray tabby markings and warm blue eyes

**Deputy: Cliffswipe- **dark brown tom with pale brown chest, muzzle and ears, and pale blue eyes **Apprentice Whisperpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Skystorm- **silver tabby with chestnut colored eyes **Apprentice: Acornpaw**

**Warriors**

**Brightdove- **a slender tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, paws and silver-gray eyes

**Hawktalon**- light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, two black front paws and light blue eyes.

**Berryfrost**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Briarnose- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Creekblossom- **gray she-cat with brown patches and green eyes

**Gorsebelly- **large long furred white tom with blue eyes

**Dewshine- **gray and white speckled tom with blue eyes **Apprentice: Tabbypaw**

**Silverfang-** long furred gray she-cat with green eyes she has an odd positioned tooth

**Desertrose- **light brown scruffy she-cat with dark brown stripes on her back, pale brown belly, a black tail tip, and hazel eyes

**Leaffall- **brown tabby tom with patches of gray and blue eyes **Apprentice: Duskpaw**

**Thorntail- **sleek dark brown tom with light brown markings, white paws, white ear tips, bushy tail and green eyes

**Mossflight- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Stormheart**- cream tom with brown tabby stripes and green eyes.

**Sunnytail**- white she-cat with an orange tail and yellow eyes.

**Cloudwater**- beautiful, slender, and lithe medium hair snow white she-cat with one sparkling light frosty honey amber eye and one sparkling dark smoky hazel brown eye and a silky, plumy tail; sleek and silky fur

**Batwing- **smokey grey tom with long fur, green eyes and a black paw

**Apprentices**

**Acornpaw- **light orange tom with amber eyes

**Tabbypaw- **pale tan tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Whisperpaw- **dark brown tom with spiky fur, white tail and pale blue eyes

**Duskpaw- **jet black she-cat with striking green eyes

**Queens**

**Littlesplash- **small tan tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, (mother to **Gorsebelly's** kits: **Oakkit**- dark brown she-kit with blue eyes,**Firekit**- orange tom with amber eyes and **Thrushkit**- cream furred tom with blue eyes)

**Silverbird- **silver furred she-cat with sparkling blue eyes, (mother to **Sleetstar's **kits: **Blackkit- **jet black tom with green eyes and **Whitekit- **sleek pure white she-kit with deep blue eyes)**  
**

**Elders**

**Poppysong- **pale brown she-cat with darker brown spots and blue eyes

**Cedartooth- **light gray tom with amber eyes and crooked tooth

**Skybird- **light tan almost white she-cat with sky blue eyes and black tail

**Quailfoot- **dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes

* * *

**SunClan**

**Leader: Rushstar- **jet black tom with green eyes

**Deputy: Flailfall- **gray tom with white spots and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: Haresong- **tan she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Shinningheart **_(silver tan she-cat)_

**Warriors**

**Darkclaw- **jet black tom with piercing eyes

**Foxtail- **reddish ginger she-cat with black paws and green eyes, fluffy white tipped tail

**Cloudears**- white she-cat with gray ears and blue eyes

**Sunstrike**- big golden tabby tom with darker underbelly, muzzle, tail tip, paws and green eyes **Apprentice: Moonpaw **(_silver-white she-cat with black marking on left paw and dark blue eyes)_

**Echosong-**black she-cat with white spot on chest, white toes and tail tip, she has one blue eye and one green eye

**Windfeather**- Gray tom with black markings under his green eyes **Apprentice: Shadowpaw **(_night black tom with ocean blue eyes)_

**Icywind- **white she-cat with pale gray flecks and deep blue eyes

**Chillclaw- **white tabby tom with silver stripes and ice blue eyes

**Mistystep- **silvery blue gray tom with soft blue eyes

**Lionflame- **large golden tom

**Russetclaw- **dark ginger she-cat

**Bearfang- **dark brown tom

**Queens**

**Breezefang- **lithe dark brown she-cat with long fangs (mother to **Sunstrike's** kits: **Nightkit- **black she-kit with amber eyes, **Daykit- **white she-kit with light blue eyes)

**Cinderdew- **light gray tabby she-cat (expecting **Windfeather's **kits)

**Daisyheart- **fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**

**Smalltail- **tiny brown and white tom with long large tail

**Dustfeather- **dusty gray she-cat

**Moonbeam- **formerly beautiful silver orange she-cat

* * *

**StormClan**

**Leader: Gladestar- **large long furred white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: Kinktail- **brown tom with bent tail and green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Whitedapple- **sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with white belly and amber eyes **Apprentice: Streamsong **_(silver gray she-cat)_

**Warriors**

**Jayheart- **gray and brown she-cat

**Forestheart- **dark gray tom with dark green eyes

**Leafpetal- **light tanish brown tom

**Darkshine- **brown she-cat with glowing yellow eyes

**Squirrelclaw- **fluffy ginger she-cat

**Scratchpelt- **brown tabby tom with long scar down back

**Featherwind- **silver orange tom **Apprentice: Tinypaw **_(small tom)_

**Barktail- **large brown and white tom

**Herronswoop**- white she-cat with brown stripes

**Tigerpelt- **brown tom with white stripes

**Wavecloud- **sandy white tom

**Skyfall- **gray and tan she-cat **Apprentice: Cinderpaw **_(gray she-cat)_

**Flowersky- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

**Heathersun- **light grayish tan she-cat (mother to **Tigerpelt's **kits: **Dawnkit- **cream tom, **Fishkit- **gray tom and **Graykit- **white and gray she-kit)

**Twigheart- **brown she-cat (expecting **Wavecloud's **kits)

**Elders**

**Blaze- **large orange tom (formerly a kittypet)

**Yellowtail- **white fluffy she-cat with long tan tail

* * *

**RainClan**

**Leader: Froststar- **silver tom with white markings and brown eyes

**Deputy: Blackleaf- **jet black tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: Fernshine- **beautiful grayish white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Browntail- **dusty tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice: Mistypaw **_(gray and white tom)_

**Rowanheart- **dark gray tabby tom with firey orange eyes

**Fluffynose- **gray tabby tom

**Mouseheart- **skinny brown and orange she-cat **Apprentice: Flamepaw **_(fluffy ginger tom)_

**Birdwing- **small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Brackenclaw- **tan tom

**Darkshade- **mysterious brown tom

**Flyspring- **small gray she-cat **Apprentice: Marshpaw **_(brown tom with black spots)_

**Vinemist- **black she-cat with a faint gray white tail

**Greenblaze- **greenish gray tom with bright orange eyes

**Littlefrost- **small gray and tan tom

**Queens**

**Hollyleap- **black she-cat (mother to **Greenblaze's **kits: **Podkit- **gray tom, and **Curlkit- **black she-kit)

**Orangestripe- **white she-cat with ginger stripes (excepting **Fluffynose's **kits)

**Splashflower- **orange and tan she-cat

**Elders**

**Fogwind- **gray tom

**Redsong- **ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Cedarfang- **dark gray tom with black tail

* * *

**Prologue**

A cool breeze ruffles a silver tabby's fur making it look like waves in a lake. The silver tabby is staring down at the hoards of cats below her, her blue eyes narrowed and her ears pricked.

"Your report, Shinningstar?" a large russet tom asks his amber eyes turned on the silver she-cat. Shinningstar smiles sweetly at him though she feels like slashing her claws across his muzzle.

"Russetstar are you sure Brackenstar and Clawstar have no interest in reporting first?" she asks glancing at the brown tom and the black and white tom behind her. SunClan's leader, Brackenstar narrows his eyes at Shinningstar while StormClan's leader Clawstar looks confused. HailClan's leader, Russetstar is watching Shinningstar intently his gaze boring into her neck making it feel hot.

"May I ask why you don't want to report? Is RainClan really so boring you have nothing important to say? Or is it just because your apprentices aren't skilled enough to become warriors?" Russetstar sneers, Shinningstar fluffs out her fur and she growls as murmurs of amusement travel from the cats below. She forces herself to stay calm,

"Of course RainClan has important stuff to say I am simply being _polite_." Shinningstar explains, seeming convinced Clawstar pads forward nodding to Shinningstar.

"The prey in StormClan has been plentiful and I'm happy to report, Tigerpaw, Vinepaw and Windpaw have become warriors taking the names. Tigerstripe, Vinewillow and Windtail!" he yowls, all four Clans break out in cheer. Shinningstar digs her claws into the grassy mound the leaders report from when she spots the three newly named warriors puffing out their chest and raising their chins. _As though they've been made leader! _Shinningstar thinks with disgust. Brackenstar pads forward as Clawstar steps back.

"SunClan has also been well, we are all fully fed and thriving. Quickpetal recently gave birth to Midnightfur's kits. Their names are Cherrykit, Moonkit and Icekit!" Brackenstar announces, murmurs of happiness ripple through the cats below. _Kits are always a good thing..._Shinningstar thinks softly before shaking her head. _No! No! No! Kits become warriors they will destroy you! You must kill them first! _A strange urge rushes through Shinningstar making her feel angery and confused. _Who said that? _She wonders, suddenly the feelings back and a faint shadow is padding towards her. No other cats seem fazed, _huh? _The cat vanishes and the same odd voice floods into her mind. _Kill, kill, kill! _

"Shinningstar?" Shinningstar's thoughts snap at the sound of her deputy's voice, Cinderleaf is staring up at her leader looking scared.

"Sorry? What?" Shinningstar mutters, Russetstar rolls his eyes.

"Honestly Shinningstar pay attention. Its time for your report," he smirks. Shinningstar ignores him padding forward, suddenly the feeling is back and Shinningstar feels the urge to spring into battle. And so she does,

"PREY STEALERS!" she yowls pouncing from the grassy mound. _Where did that come from? _She wonders, none of her patrols have scented any cats from any Clans on their territory. Still Shinningstar slashes out at any cat that comes near her, biting necks and slashing open flanks. No cat tries to stop her, _scaredy mouses! _She jeers racing towards an old brown furred elder, she bites his tail.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN?" he yowls turning on her, but he's to old and frail to do anything and Shinningstar easily eliminates him.

Finally her rage and life comes to an end as Russetstar leaps from the bushes. Pinning StormClan's leader to the sandy clearing he digs his claws into her soft underbelly.

"What was the meaning of that?" she spats, Shinningstar gasps.

"Revenge," she rasps before lying still. Russetstar's eyes widen, the voice that came from Shinningstar's mouth was not her own. It was an angry desperate voice, shaking out his fur HailClan's leader gets to his paws. Gazing up at the dark sky above him.

"That was a sign, we must never trust she-cats again. They shall never lead a Clan, they'd only bring destruction. The right place for a she-cat is a medicine cat or queen, possible a warrior though not an important one. I think we must add a new rule to the warrior code! **All Clan leaders and deputies must be toms!**" Russetstar announces, ripples of shock pass through the Clans but no one objects. Not after Shinningstar's outburst,

"That's a fine idea, Russetstar. After all you me and Clawstar are all toms," Brackenstar meows. Russetstar dips his head to SunClan's leader.

"I am sure this was a sign." Russetstar meows his voice carrying in the wind.

* * *

"And that my littleones is why she-cats can and will never be leaders." Cedartooth finishes, Whitekit stares at him in awe her white fur bristling.

"But that's not fair! Why should we be treated like fox-dung?" she growls, her mother Silverbird swipes her tail over her daughters mouth.

"Watch your language little one," she whispers, adding. "She-cats are meant to bore kits and raise new warriors, to heal their Clanmates as medicine cats. When you begin your training you'll learn medicine skills,"

"But I don't want to be a medicine cat! I want to be a warrior!" Whitekit whines, Silverbird sighs.

"You will be a warrior, just not an important one...she-cats are never important warriors but don't think because of that we have no skill. No pride, we do its just that we'd rather let the toms do the work." she explains, Whitekit glares angrily across the camp towards where her brother, Blackkit is tussling with their denmate Thrushkit. _That's not fair! Why can't I be a tom? _She flicks her tail crossly,

"Mom. Your wrong, we wouldn't rather let the toms do the work. It's because were forced, considered weak, you know I'm right but you won't admit it. Your to afraid of breaking the warrior code!" Whitekit spats, Silverbird's eyes widen and she manages a faint smile.

"The warrior code is everything my little one. Always obey it, but you are right Whitekit. If she-cats could be leaders I'm sure you'd be one but-" she breaks off her gaze flicking towards her son, Whitekit's brother. Blackkit. Whitekit growls, she knows what her mother was going to say. _But Blackkit will make a better leader..._growling Whitekit stomps across camp. _That's all everyone's been talking about these days! _How Blackkit will one day become leader! _But not if I can help it!_

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review telling me your thoughts! And I don't own warriors that my friends belongs to the all noble Erin Hunter :)**

**~Petalwish**


	2. Chapter 1-That's just the way it is

**Chapter One**

Whitekit cranes her neck as she watches Whisperpaw and Duskpaw practice fight outside the medicine den. Their sister, Tabbypaw looks on with longing in her green eyes. Whitekit is about to go over to the pale tabby she-cat when HailClan's medicine cat apprentice, Acornpaw pads over to his sister.

"Come on Tabbypaw, I need help with herb sorting..." Acornpaw nudges his sister to her paws, Tabbypaw flinches as though the slight touch hurts. "Tabbypaw..." Acornpaw's voice is sudden worried, Tabbypaw rounds on her brother eyes suddenly blazing.

"I don't want to sort herbs! I want to be a warrior!" she yowls flinging herself at her brother, Whitekit squeezes her eyes shut.

"TABBYPAW!" At the sound of her father, Sleetstar's voice Whitekit opens her eyes and turns to look up at HailClan's leader. Sleetstar's white and gray fur is blowing in the breeze, his coat looks fluffy and soft but Whitekit can see his strong muscles rippling underneath it. His eyes, which are normally a warm calm blue are blazing with fury. Tabbypaw looks up at her Clan leader, crouching low to the ground her eyes wide. "TABBYPAW!" Sleetstar booms again,

"Y...yes?" Tabbypaw murmurs.

"Did you not just _attack_ a medicine cat apprentice, your brother for that matter." Sleetstar demands, Tabbypaw flinches again but this time for real.

"I...I did" she meows his voice a bit steadier, Sleetstar narrows his eyes.

"See this is why we shouldn't train she-cats as warriors. They'll only get enraged and use their claws, they should be suckling kits or using medicine skills..." he mutters just loud enough for Whitekit to hear. Whitekit flattens her ears, _how dare my own father say that! _She flicks her tail crossly, flinching herself as Sleetstar's gaze rests on her. But her father's gaze quickly flicks away, instead resting on Acornpaw. "Why are you a medicine cat apprentice?" he asks. Acornpaw fluffs out his light orange coat, keeping his gaze steady with his leaders. _How does he do that?_ A proud feeling seeps through Whitekit. _I want to be like that one day...not a medicine cat of course but I want to be able to stand up to my father! Prove him and the warrior code wrong! _Acornpaw's voice snaps Whitekit from her day dreams and she pricks her ears wanting to hear more of their conversation.

"Because, Sleetstar. I don't want to hurt cats I want to heal," Acornpaw explains his voice steady. Sleetstar lashes his tail,

"Toms are meant to fight! Let the she-cats do the boring stuff!" Sleetstar growls, murmurs of approval rise from the Clan though Whitekit notices only the toms look happy. Smug expressions are on their faces while the she-cats look either scared or annoyed. Unable to take it any longer Whitekit fluffs out her fur trying to ignore the anger bubbling inside her.

"Little one, your father doesn't mean that...he's just annoyed that well..." Silverbird's voice cracks and Whitekit turns to stare at her mother._She doesn't look good! _Silverbird's normally sleek and smooth silver coat is ruffled, her normally sparkling blue eyes are sad and she looks as though she hasn't slept in days.

"Do something!" Whitekit hisses, Silverbird shakes her head letting out a sigh filled with pain and lost hope.

"I'm sorry little one, but I can't change the warrior code. This is how it is, how is will always be I must respect our leader...but Whitekit do not give up hope like so many of us have. You can end this battle," her mothers voice soothes Whitekit but also just makes her more and more angry at her father. _Tabbypaw! _Whitekit turns back towards her friend, unsure of what Sleetstar had done or said to her. Tabbypaw is no where in sight, but a few seconds later she appears from the medicine den. A gross smelling moss wrap in her jaws, she starts for the elders den. _I suppose that's not to bad..._Whitekit sighs and her gaze drifts towards where her brother, Blackkit. Is play-fighting with Thrushkit, Firekit and Oakkit.

"Hey! Do it like this!" Whitekit spins around hope fluttering in her chest at the sight of Duskpaw rushing towards her. _Will she teach me to fight? _She wonders but her excitement drops as she realizes Duskpaw is talking to her brother and her denmates. Whitekit wants to cry as Whisperpaw joins them and the two older apprentices begin to show Blackkit, Firekit, Thrushkit and Oakkit their fighting skills.

Taking a deep breath, Whitekit pads over to them.

"Can I try?" she asks hopefully, Firekit shuffles on his paws, Thrushkit pretends not to hear. Oakkit's eyes just grow wide, Duskpaw and Whisperpaw both open their mouths to speak but Blackkit gets there first.

"Of course not, Whitekit! Your a she-cat, go ask Acornpaw for herb training! Or maybe Tabbypaw will let you search the elders for ticks with her!" he sneers, Whitekit's white fur bristles and tears begin to fall from her eyes. She tries her best to blink them back, it doesn't work. So with tears streaming down her face, Whitekit bolts for the nursery.

"NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!" she yowls once inside the warm den. Silverbird picks up her daughter by the scruff,

"Come here little one. Hush, hush its going to be all right. Don't worry..." she soothes. Whitekit wriggles from her mothers grasp.

"Why does everyone think he's going to be leader anyway?" she asks quietly, Silverbird licks her daughters forehead.

"Sons often follow in their fathers paw-steps, besides he's a quick learner he can do fighting moves he's never even learned properly pretty well and-" Whitekit interrupts her mother.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!" she yowls before collapsing into the mossy nest and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Awww...*sniffs* anyway just like to clarify couple things I realize this story is sexist but I'm not like that! AT ALL! I'm a girl so I never would be anyway, I just thought it'd be an interesting plot! Anyway I hope you enjoyed that update, please review and I don't own warriors!**

**~Petalwish**


	3. Chapter 2- Oakpaw's Dream

**Here is Chapter Two! With not to much wait...I hope! lol! And thank you Blue1272 who pointed out that Duskpaw is indeed a she-cat and I said she was a tom last chapter! I have now fixed that :) Thanks again and now on with the story! **

**P.S Please as I said in the last post thingy check out my Forum the link is on my profile! And actually now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Whitekit watches in awe as Oakkkit, Firekit and Thrushkit pad towards Sleetstar. Their pelts newly washed and shinning in the Grean-leaf sunlight that is just beginning to peek through the pine trees that surround HailClan's camp. Thrushkit and Firekit's chests are puffed out and pride and courage is glimmering in their eyes. While their sister, Oakkit looks unsure and scared, _probably because she's a she-cat..._Whitekit thinks crossly fluffing out her white coat. Though Green-leaf is normally a very hot and humid time for the Clans it has been awfully damp and cold lately. Sleetstar's mew jolts Whitekit from her thoughts and she looks up at her father. Though she doesn't believe in her fathers way of following the warrior code Whitekit can't help but admire the way Sleetstar looks as he stands on Tallstump.

"I want to look like that someday...I want to look down on my Clan as there leader...as Whitestar." Whitekit murmurs quietly, Blackkit snorts beside her.

"Like that's ever going to happen!" he sneers, Whitekit clenches her jaws trying to ignore her brother, though part of her knows he's right. She glances up at Sleetstar as he clears his throat realizing that all eyes are on her and Whitekit. Pelt prickling with shame Whitekit ducks her head and Sleetstar continues.

"As I was saying...Thrushkit from this moment on your name will be Thrushpaw, Berryfrost you will be mentor to Thrushpaw. I know you will pass on all your strength and endurance to make Thrushpaw a warrior HailClan can be proud of!" Sleetstar yowls, Thrushpaw rushes to touch noses with his new mentor and Sleetstar continues. "Firekit from this moment on your name will be Firepaw, Batwing though you are young you are a great hunter and fighter and I know you will make Firepaw a warrior HailClan can be proud of!" Sleetstar booms and Firepaw pads proudly to stand beside his mentor. Sleetstar turns with a slight guarded look towards Oakkit. Whitekit growls under her breath, _of course Oakkit's last! Being a she-cat and all! And watch Sleetstar give her a she-cat mentor! _She thinks crossly, Sleetstar mumbles something to quiet for the Clan to hear before turning back to Oakkit. "Oakkit from this moment on your name will be Oakpaw..." Sleetstar takes a breath as though the words hurt before continuing. "Cloudwater you will be Oakpaw's mentor. Though I am doubtful I suspect you can pass on all of your _skills _to Oakpaw." Looking a bit brighter Oakpaw pads warily over to her new mentor. Whitekit digs her claws into the soft sandy ground, _Sleetstar gave her Cloudwater! All Cloudwater does is think about her pelt...she grooms it at least four times a day! I've never seen her come back with any prey! _Whitekit thinks angrily but she's not about to challenge her father in any way. Sighing with annoyance Whitekit pads over to her former denmates,

"Good job" she mutters to Firepaw and Thrushpaw. Both toms just flick their ears, Whitekit rolls her eyes before dashing over to her best friend, Oakpaw.

"Your an apprentice!" Whitekit exclaims, Oakpaw gives her a faint smile. Whitekit cocks her head to one side, "What's wrong? Aren't you excited to be an apprentice? Do you not want Cloudwater to be your mentor?" Whitekit pelts her friend with questions. Oakpaw shakes her fur,

"No, NO! No way! I'm SO happy I got Cloudwater, she's the prettiest cat in all of HailClan! I'm sure she can help me with my mess of a pelt. That way I'll be able to get a mate and have kits!" Oakpaw murmurs softly, Whitekit's blue eyes widen and she stares at her friend in shock.

"You were just made an apprentice and you're already thinking about a mate and kits? All you want is a mentor with a good pelt?" Whitekit's nose is wrinkled. _To think my best friend wants all that! _Oakpaw's tail swishes the sandy floor,

"Sure. I mean I'll be able to boast to all the other she-cats from the other Clans that Cloudwater's my mentor that way I'll be able to win the toms easily. I'll have a mate and kits as soon as possible!" Oakpaw exclaims excitedly, Whitekit's white fur bristles.

"Oakpaw! Your insane, don't you want to fight and hunt? And defend you Clan? That's what a warriors for!" Whitekit pesters. Oakpaw sighs,

"Whitekit I respect you want to be a warrior but truthfully I'd just leave that to the toms. I mean being a warrior will be great but like Sleetstar always says she-cats should be in the nursing suckling kits. Bearing new kits to become warriors, or queens." she meows wistfully. Whitekit wants to claw her friend over the muzzle,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she yowls not caring who hears her. Oakpaw's eyes cloud with tears,

"I'm sorry Whitekit. But I have different things I want to do in life and being a strong warrior just isn't one of them. But I know you'll get their your the strongest cat I've ever seen. You will become Whitestar."

* * *

**Sorry its a few words short I just wanted to end it in a sort-of cliffhangerish thing! Anyway do you believe in what Oakpaw is saying? If you were an apprentice in HailClan, StormClan, RainClan or SunClan how would you think? Would you be like Whitekit and always hope that no matter what the Warrior Code says you'll become the first she-cat leader since a LONG time! Or would you be like Oakpaw, sort of have given up hope/not wanting to be a warrior. More focused on life after apprenticeship when you can have a mate and kits and follow the warrior code and maybe have cats in your Clan actually appreciate you because your bearing new warriors for the Clan. Would you be glad to have a beautiful cat as your mentor? To tell you the truth if I couldn't be medicine cat in one of those Clans I'd probably be with Oakpaw, since the Warrior Code says not to and all my leader and father and Clanmates would tell me is she-cats are useless unless their suckling kits and so my whole goal would be to become un-useless. Become a queen! But anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it was just a bit short, please review and I don't own warriors!  
**

**~Petalwish**

**P.S If you want to know when I'm updating a story either follow me, the story or I have a forum like I said on the last post thingy and I have a section there where I'll say if I've updated so yeah!**


	4. Chapter 3- A Life Saved and a Life Lost

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up, and yeah...I don't own warriors and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Whitekit paces in front of the nursery her white pelt gleaming in the mid-day sunlight,

"I don't understand what the big deal is!" she hears her brother. Blackkit mutter to Thornpaw and Firepaw as they share a thrush a few tail lengths away. Whitekit turns sharply towards her brother,

"Poppysong is expecting kits!" she exclaims furiously. Blackkit rolls his eyes,

"Yeah so? New kits mean future den-mates! And besides it doesn't concern us toms what the stupid she-cats are doing with there life!" he retorts. Thornpaw and Firepaw nudge him in silent congratulations but Whitekit can't control her fury. She stalks up to her brother until their nose to nose,

"Poppysong is an _elder_! She did not _know_ she was expecting _Hawktalon's_ kits! And they are way, way, _way_ to early!" she fumes. Blackkit hisses causing Whitekit to take a startled step back, her brother rises to his paws. Fluffing out his fur, making him look three times his size, _he looks terrifying!_ Whitekit realizes with a jolt. She's forgotten that her brother is already five moons old, so is she of course. Firepaw's voice jolts her from her thoughts,

"Exactly. Poppysong shouldn't be having kits if she's an elder! Let alone Hawktalon's kits! He's a seasoned warrior, why would he mess around with a fox-dung she-cat like her? StarClan is obviously mad, that's why her kits are coming early!" he explains loftily. Whitekit's blue eyes widen, _I can't believe he said that!_ She thinks in shock,

"Remember little one that Poppysong moved to the elders den because of a wounded shoulder, she's Hawktalon's age and besides they've been mates for moons. Its fine time they had some kits," Silverbird murmurs. Whitekit can sense the disapproval in her mothers tone along with hurt and sadness, but Silverbird would never snap at an apprentice. In fact she would never snap at Blackkit either, Blackkit would just go and tell Sleetstar and then Silverbird would get in trouble!

"Yes mom..." Blackkit grumbles, Firepaw just snorts but Thornpaw ducks his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Smallbird. I understand how hard it is to be a she-cat in this Clan and-" he begins but stops at the sight of Sleetstar stomping over. He quickly changes his tone of voice, "She-cats are useless! Let Poppysong die she's way to old!" Though Whitekit can sense the lie in his tone the words still hurt, _why doesn't he just stand up to Sleetstar? After all he's a tom! _But Whitekit already knows the answer, _he's just an apprentice. An apprentice that would be cleaning the elders den for moons if he said that he appreciated she-cats in front of his Clan leader! _

"Very good, Thornpaw you'll make a wonderful warrior!" he praises, Thornpaw's eyes flash with fear but he nods solemnly. Sleetstar whispers something to Silverbird, Silverbird looks scared but she nods reluctantly and follows her mate to his den where Berryfrost and Briarnose are sitting. Whitekit is about to start for the fresh-kill pile when Skystorm and Acornpaw slip from the nursery. Skystorm's eyes are dark, Acornpaw looks scared.

"How is she?" Whitekit mews rushing towards the medicine cats, Skystorm doesn't answer, neither does Acornpaw. Hawktalon bounds across camp, barreling into Skystorm. The silver tabby she-cat falls to the sandy floor, Whitekit bristles. _He just pushed over a medicine cat! _She thinks, though no one else in the Clan seems fazed by Hawktalon's actions.

"HOW IS SHE!?" he booms, Acornpaw steps in front of his mentor his amber eyes blazing.

"How dare you push my mentor!" he exclaims, adding quickly. "Poppysong and the kits are dead," Hawktalon looks as though he's going to kill Acornpaw but he crumples to the ground instead.

"NO! NO! NO!" he yowls his voice so loud Whitekit cringes, just then a small mew drifts from the nursery. Whitekit rushes inside before anyone can stop her, a small tiny light gray she-kit is peeking out from underneath her dead mothers pelt. Whitekit gasps rushing back into camp,

"There's one alive!" she exclaims. All eyes turn towards her,

"Tom?" Hawktalon questions.

"No she-kit!" Whitekit murmurs, Hawktalon snorts turning and padding away, so does the rest of the Clan. Blackkit grumbles something to Thornpaw and Firepaw. Even Skystorm and Acornpaw are heading towards the medicine den, Whitekit races after then skidding to a halt in front of Skystorm. "What are you doing?" she exclaims,

"The kits weak anyway..." Skystorm grumbles. Acornpaw just sighs and they continue towards the medicine den, Whitekit turns tail and races back into the nursery. She curls up beside her new den-mate,

"I'll keep you save...I promise..." she murmurs quietly. At the sound of pawsteps Whitekit looks up, Mossflight is entering the nursery.

"The little one won't be able to survive without milk," she comments dryly. Whitekit sighs,

"Then she's gone..." she murmurs sadly. Mossflight's eyes glitter,

"No, she'll survive." she meows padding over to the small kit, she stretches down on Poppysong's nest, nudging the black she-kit towards her belly. Instantly Poppysong's kit begins to suckle, Whitekit stares at Mossflight."I'm expecting Berryfrost's kits though their not due for some time..." she explains, Whitekit smiles.

"Thank you," she whispers. Mossflight just flicks her ears,

"What's her name?" she asks. Whitekit doesn't hesitate,

"Petalkit."

* * *

**THE RETURN OF ME!  
**

**~Petalwish**


	5. Chapter 4- Lousy Paw

**Okay peeps here is the next chapter! Sorry for the slight delay, but on to the main topic *clears the throat* REVIEW WITH KIT NAMES! So I'm going to be starting a new story soon and I was just wondering what the main characters name should be so I need some help! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I DON'T own warriors!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Catch!" Petalkit flings a mossball towards Whitekit who rears up onto her paws, swatting the ball back towards the light gray tabby she-kit. Petalkit is now two moons old and Mossflight has become her foster-mother much to the Clans dislike. Most of Whitekit's Clanmates wanted Petalkit to die, saying she was destined to die with Poppysong and her three still born littermates. Mossflight had begged Sleetstar and eventually he'd allowed her to mother the tiny kit saying that when she grew up she'd be a wonderful queen for the Clan. Now Whitekit is doing all she can to get Petalkit to be focused on being a warrior and not a silly dumb queen like Oakpaw wants to be.

"That's enough for today!" Mossflight meows sternly, picking up Petalkit by the scruff and padding into the nursery, Petalkit twists and turns trying to break lose of her mothers grasp.

"Let me go!" she whines, Whitekit rolls her eyes. As much as she loves her new best friend she can't help but be pleased to have a bit of peace and quiet.

"Whitekit!" Whitekit turns at the sound of her brother, Blackkit's voice. Blackkit is padding out of the medicine den, his paw plastered with cobweb.

"What?" Whitekit grumbles, a look of false hurt flashes in Blackkit's eyes and he motions towards his paw.

"Aren't you going to help me? I'm hurt!" he exclaims making his voice sound small and pleading. Whitekit flicks her tail angrily,

"You just stepped on a thorn! Get over it!" she growls. Turning around and starting for the prey pile just as Sleetstar pads from his den beside Tallstump.

"How is my little warrior?" he meows his voice gruff yet genuine as he licks Blackkit's forehead, Blackkit pulls away an angry look on his face but it is quickly replaced with a smug expression and he glares across the camp at his sister. Whitekit sighs, _here we go again..._she thinks flicking her tail annoyed.

"Whitekit won't help me across camp! And I've been wounded!" Blackkit complains, Sleetstar rounds on his daughter eyes blazing with anger and disapproval.

"Whitekit! How dare you? Clanmates always help their Clanmates when in need!" he growls, Whitekit sighs shooting an annoyed look at her brother before stomping across the clearing.

"What do you want me to do?" she snorts angrily, Blackkit stumbles shakily a few pawsteps turning back to his sister.

"Support me," he murmurs. Whitekit just sighs as she allows her brother to lean against her as they cross the camp, Blackkit trips over his tail three times causing Whitekit to fall on the sandy ground and get the pelt she'd spent so long grooming dirty. "Oohh! My paw! Ouch Whitekit!" Blackkit exclaims as Whitekit gently flicks her tail over Blackkit's paw by accident. "DAD! Whitekit hurt me!" Blackkit groans in fake agony, instantly Sleetstar is at his sons side.

"I'll help you!" he growls shoving Whitekit aside, Whitekit stumbles twisting her paw backwards doing so. _Mouse-dung! _She thinks crossly as she gets to her paws, she can't put any weight on her left paw. So grumbling to herself Whitekit crosses the clearing towards the medicine den, ducking inside she notices Acornpaw sorting herbs near the back of the den and hops over to him.

"Stupid paw...Sleetstar..." is all Whitekit mumbles as she allows the medicine cat apprentice to examine her paw, Acornpaw doesn't say anything for a few moments. Then he raises his head,

"You've broken it." he meows simply, Whitekit's eyes widen.

"How is that possible? Sleetstar only shoved me aside and I-" Whitekit starts. Acornpaw cuts her of with a shrug,

"StarClan knows but no matter what happened you have broken your paw and so it won't mend for a few days. I advise you stay off it, in fact just stay in the medicine den." he orders, Whitekit opens her mouth to object but decides otherwise. _I suppose a medicine cat knows best...at least I won't have to sleep with Blackkit but I'm afraid what he'll do to Petalkit with out me around..._

* * *

**Sorry its short but review with kit names!**

**~Petalwish**


	6. Chapter 5- I'm Going to Be a WHAT?

**YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY 50 PLUS REVIEWS IN FOUR CHAPTERS!? THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR WITH ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND KEEP IT UP! Anyway I'd appreciate it a lot if you checked out OnceInABlueSun's story called Warriors: Sunlit Claw its REALLY good and so go read it..NOW! HAHA! Anyway if it gets to twenty five reviews I'll post the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Whitekit limps towards the nursery, after being stuck in the medicine den for what seems like moons shes finally allowed to go back to the nursery though shes not looking forward to it. Blackkit has been telling everyone in the Clan she faked her accident just to get attention because he hurt his paw and now all her Clanmates are mad at Whitekit. They give her hostile glares whenever she exits the medicine den to get some fresh-kill or visit Petalkit in the nursery and now as shes returning back to the nursery the glares are even worse than usual.

"Poor little thing, it must be hard having such a great brother and having to fake getting hurt to get attention. If you ask me we should give her away to StormClan, SunClan or RainClan they probably have a place for her in the elders den!" Cliffswipe is muttering to his apprentice, Whitekit just hangs her head as she pads across the clearing. _Maybe Cliffswipe's right...I am pretty useless..._Whitekit thinks sadly before scolding herself aloud,

"No I'm not! I'm going to be leader!" she vows quietly. Glancing over her shoulder at where Sleetstar is standing upon Tallstump, with a gasp Whitekit realizes Blackkit is beside his father watching the Clan with an intense gaze. A stab of jealousy pierces Whitekit, _I want to be like that one day..._but with Sleetstar acting as though Blackkit is already deputy Whitekit doubts she'll ever get there. Blackkit's eyes meet hers and her littermate sticks his tongue out, Whitekit's fur bristles but with a sharp glare from her father she forces her fur to lie flat and turns back towards the nursery. Petalkit is just sliding out of the bramble den,

"Whitekit!" the gray tabby she-kit exclaims rushing towards her best friend. A hiss from Hindledge makes her duck her head in embarrassment as she greets her friend. "Hi!" she whispers, Whitekit just nods. Continuing towards the nursery she steps on a sharp rock, wincing in pain as the point digs into her already sore pad.

"Mouse-dung!" she curses collapsing into her mossy nest, she begins to lick the wound. The sour taste of blood making her nose wrinkle. Petalkit settles down beside her gasping at the sight of her friends torn pad.

"Your bleeding!" she yowls, Whitekit flicks her tail over her friends mouth.

"Shhhh!" she hisses. Adding, "I don't want to draw attention to myself, its just a little scrape I'm sure the blood will stop in a few moments. All it needs is a good lick!" Petalkit looks unsure and she nods reluctantly,

"Alright but I advise going to Skystorm. You never know and besides you only just hurt that leg, you never know-" she breaks off as Mossflight enters the nursery. Petalkit's foster mother's tail is twitching and she glances from her foster daughter to Whitekit and then back again.

"What are you two up to?" she asks fixing each kit with a questioning gaze, Whitekit quickly tucks her wounded paw under her chest and smiles innocently up at Mossflight.

"Nothing!" she chirps, Petalkit rolls lazily onto her back.

"Yeah nothing...important," she mutters glancing towards Whitekit's covered paw before turning back to her foster mother. "Did you bring me a shrew?" she asks, Mossflight stifles a purr of amusement.

"Go get your own you lazy lump! Not every cat is going to baby you!" she teases her eyes glimmering with amusement and love. Petalkit frowns,

"No one babies me..." she mumbles. Mossflight opens her mouth to reply but Petalkit shrugs, "Whatever." she mumbles turning and padding from the den. She turns back at the entrance, "You coming?" she asks. Whitekit shakes her head quickly,

"I think I'll rest." she explains, her ears flicking towards her paw. Petalkit rolls her eyes,

"You've been resting for almost a moon but whatever!" she snorts padding from the den.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to fight their own battle gather under Tallstump for a Clan meeting!" Sleetstar's yowl wakes Whitekit. Confused she pads from the nursery, _I wonder what this could be about..._she thinks to herself as she pads towards the she-cats normal sitting area. Apart from the toms, sighing Whitekit directs her attention towards her father. "Today I'd like to preform my favorite duty! Blackkit and Whitekkit have reached their sixth moon, let the Clan call out their old name once more in an honoring for they will never be Blackkit or Whitekit again after this ceremony!" Joy fills Whitekit from ear to tail tip, _I'm one step closer to becoming leader! _

"BLACKKIT! Whitekit, BLACKKIT! Whitekit," Whitekit's chant sounds like a small echo in the distance but Whitekit doesn't mind as she watches her father flick his tail for Blackkit to come forward.

"My son has reached his sixth moon and I present him to you as Blackpaw! I know he will be a noble warrior one day and perhaps leader. I will be his mentor!" Whitekit gasps though none of her other Clanmates look surprised. Another stab of jealous pricks Whitekit, _Sleetstar's his mentor! _Though she's never liked her father Whitekit knows that with Sleetstar as his mentor Blackkit is almost guaranteed to be next leader.

"BLACKPAW! BLACKPAW!" The Clan chants though as Whitekit looks around camp she realizes that only half the warriors look glad Blackpaw's an apprentice. The other half (the she-cats) are just staring at Sleetstar through narrowed eyes.

Finally Sleetstar turns towards Whitekit beckoning her with a swish of his tail, Whitekit creeps forward aware that all eyes are on her. She looks around the clearing, _I wonder who my mentor will be...maybe Brightdove or Creekblossom or if I'm lucky Sunnytail! _

"Whitekit has also reached her sixth moon and will now and possibly forever be named Whitepaw," Sleetstar meows dryly. Snickers of amusement rise from the Clan and Whitekit's fur bristles but she forces herself to stay calm. _Don't be like Shinningstar, not like Shinningstar! _"Maybe someday she will become a warrior, but never leader in fact...never a warrior either." Sleetstar states,

"WHAT!" Silverbird yowls. Whitekit stares up at her father, _for StarClan's sake I can't be an elder! _But Sleetstar makes her something even worse than an elder.

"She will be HailClan's next medicine cat, her mentor will be Skystorm!" Sleetstar announces, Whitekit's blood freezes and her heart sinks. All of her plans to be leader, now they would all be thrown away she was going to be a medicine cat...never a leader...only a medicine cat.

"WHAT!" Acornpaw's yowl breaks the heavy silence, "BUT I'M A MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE!" Sleetstar flicks his tail,

"Acornpaw. Toms are meant to be warriors, your new mentor will be Thorntail. Meeting dismissed!" Sleetstar growls and the Clan begins to break up,

No cat calls Whitepaw's name.


	7. Chapter 6- Promise of a Lifetime

**Hullo! Petalwish is back with another update to this story and OnceInABlueSun thanks you for the reviews and continue to give them because her story is AMAZING! Anyway I'm glad to know my readers actually listen to me, at least sometimes XD So yeah thanks for all the reviews, I don't own warriors please continue to review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S If you read Duskwater (After the Flood) I posted the sequel (called Warriors: Sweet Shadows) a week or so ago...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Acornpaw narrows his eyes as Whitepaw passes him heading towards the medicine den her paws dragging along the sandy ground. She cuts off the former medicine cat apprentice with her tail,

"Listen Acornpaw...I'm really sorry...you know how much I want to be a warrior...I would never, ever try to take your position away from you. I know how much you want to be a medicine cat-" she starts, this time its Acornpaw's turn to cut her off.

"Whitepaw your father is Clan leader! How can I ever believe that?" he hisses before turning and stalking off to his new mentor, Thorntail. _I'd give ANYTHING to have Thorntail as my mentor, to be a warrior apprentice and not a- _Whitepaw's thoughts are interrupted by her mentor, Skystorm. Not Thorntail or any other warrior, just the stupid medicine cat, Skystorm. Though to Whitepaw's surprise HailClan's medicine cat looks quite pleased with her new apprentice.

"Aren't you mad?" Whitepaw questions, Skystorm shrugs.

"I'm mad all my training went to waste...but now at least I have another apprentice and Acornpaw will be a great warrior!" Skystorm sounds excited and Whitepaw's not sure exactly why. _She just lost an apprentice she'd been training for three moons for StarClan's sake! _Whitepaw flicks her tail crossly, Skystorm turns back to the white apprentice. "Now Whitepaw there is one thing we must do before we get to training," she meows Whitepaw rolls her eyes.

"Great" she lies, Skystorm sighs.

"Come with me," she meows heading for the thorn barrier. Whitepaw blinks in surprise before realizing, _I'm an apprentice! And medicine cat apprentice or warrior I still get to go out of the camp! _Smiling to herself Whitepaw pads after her mentor a sudden spring in her step. Of course Acornpaw who is watching Whitepaw with distaste from across the camp growls though Whitepaw doesn't hear him.

"Where are we going?" Whitepaw asks as she and Skystorm exit the camp, Whitepaw gasps as she stares at HailClan's territory. A lush forest with many twisting streams and marshy ground, upon looking towards her mentor she realizes Skystorm is at least ten tail lengths in front of her continuing to pad on. "Wait up!" Whitepaw mutters to herself racing to catch up with her mentor. She hopes their going deep into the territory but of course at that moment Skystorm stops beside a small pool.

"Whitepaw as a medicine cat apprentice you won't be able to take a mate. You won't be able to have kits. The whole Clan must be your kits, you must love and care for them as though they were your own." Skystorm's gaze is boring into Whitepaw's flank. "Do you promise to do so?" the question takes Whitepaw by surprise.

"I...err...of course!" she meows suddenly angry. "Why would I give my father the happiness of seeing me lay around in the nursery suckling kits. Why would I want to be stuck there? My father is a fowl cat, all I want to be is a warrior..." she meows seeing Skystorm's expression she rushes on. "But even if I was a warrior I'd never be a queen! Never!" she growls. Skystorm narrows her eyes but she nods,

"I see...well hopefully you speak the truth, now come there's much to learn."

* * *

Whitepaw soon learned that Skystorm wasn't kidding. It is only her first day as medicine cat apprentice and Skystorm has already showed her tons of herbs and taught her how to use them. Though Whitepaw kept forgetting how to use them. When Skystorm quizzed her they went something think this,

Skystorm: If a cat came to you will a sorepad what would you do?

Whitepaw: Lick it?

Skystorm: ...

Whitepaw: Or err maybe have them put it in water?

Skystorm: Good but if you didn't have any?

Whitepaw: Put a herb on it!

Skystorm: *sighs* what herb?

Whitepaw: *shuffles paws* I forgot

Skystorm: Dock, and how would you use it?

Whitepaw: Have the cat eat it?

Skystorm: No you'd rub it on their pad...

By the time her mentor was done ranting on about herbs making Whitepaw's head ache from all the talk of herbs it was moon-high and the Clan was already beginning to share tongues in camp. Whitepaw glances expectantly at her mentor,

"Whitepaw you've done well today...there's a lot to learn and I didn't expect you to know it all go and get something to eat." Skystorm mumbles though Whitepaw can tell her mentor seems shocked as though she _did_ expect Whitepaw to know _everything_. Whitepaw stares at her paws,

"Err...okay...are you coming?" she asks. Skystorm shakes her head,

"I'm to tired. Besides I believe StarClan has something to say to me." Whitepaw can tell her mentor is joking as she curls up in her nest but she can't help but watch Skystorm in awe. _Will StarClan accept me since I never wanted to be a medicine cat and since Acornpaw already was? _Whitepaw shakes off the feeling of dread and pads from the medicine den and into camp.

"How was your first day herb hunter?" Blackpaw sneers from his spot outside the medicine den, Whitepaw ignores her mouse-brain of a brother deciding on a newt she settles outside the medicine den. All alone. The thorn barrier rustles and Thorntail and Acornpaw pad in, much to Whitepaw's surprise Acornpaw pads over to her.

"Here I found these while hunting, tell Skystorm but I'm sure you know what burdock root is!" he sneers, Whitepaw closes her eyes trying to remember but she shakes her head. "Thought so!" Acornpaw huffs turning a stalking away but he stops a few tail lengths away and turns back to Whitepaw.

"I may agree with you but that doesn't mean were friends." he hisses, Whitepaw finds herself drawn into his amber eyes. Shaking out her fur she just nods though shes unsure what Acornpaw meant she knows one thing shes beginning to regret the promise she made to Skystorm just earlier that day. _Oh StarClan I can't be thinking like Oakpaw!  
_

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Petalwish**


End file.
